Damage
'' |image= |series= |production=40358-071/319 |producer(s)= |story= |script= Phyllis Strong |director= James L. Conway |imdbref=tt0572196 |guests=Casey Biggs as Illyrian Captain, Randy Oglesby as Degra, Scott MacDonald as Commander Dolim, Tucker Smallwood as Xindi-Primate, Rick Worthy as Jannar and Josette DiCarlo as Sphere-Builder Woman |previous_production=Azati Prime |next_production=The Forgotten |episode=ENT |airdate=24 April 2004 |previous_release=Azati Prime |next_release=The Forgotten |story_date(s)=Unknown (2154) |previous_story=Azati Prime |next_story=The Forgotten }} =Summary= Previously Despite their time-wasting detours of recent days, Enterprise reaches Azati Prime before the Xindi finish construction of their superweapon. Captain Archer sends Commander Tucker and Ensign Mayweather on board a previously captured Xindi shuttle to investigate the planet. Working their way past security, they approach the weapon, which is being built underwater. Meanwhile, Archer orders Enterprise to destroy a Xindi detection facility on the planet's moon to prevent it from signalling the ship's presence. The shuttle returns with scans of the weapon, confirming it is just days from being finished, so Archer designates himself to pilot a suicide mission to destroy it, only to find himself 400 years in the future on board the USS Enterprise-J, alongside Temporal Agent Daniels. They are at the battle where the Sphere Builders are defeated. Daniels gives Archer an initiation medal from a Xindi who had joined Starfleet as temporal evidence. Back on his Enterprise, Archer rejects the notion of a Human-Xindi détente, and leaves on the shuttle. He arrives at the superweapon construction site but finds it gone, and is rapidly captured by the Xindi Commander Dolim. The Reptilian begins to interrogate Archer, who then asks to speak to Degra . Using Daniels' medal, Archer tries to convince Degra that the Reptilians cannot be trusted, but Dolim arrives with armed colleagues and takes the Primates away. Meanwhile, Sub-Commander T'Pol, now in command of Enterprise, displays signs of an emotional breakdown. She also decides to go on a mission, to negotiate a peace, and reacts angrily when Tucker tries to stop her. An attack from four Xindi ships follows. Continuation Even though Enterprise is severely damaged, the Xindi unexpectedly break off their attack. Reptilian Commander Dolim, is angered by the recall, after the other Xindi begin to doubt that Earth ship represents the same threat they previously imagined. The Primate Degra argues that the evidence of interference in Xindi culture, provided earlier by Captain Archer, must be discussed first. Dolim submits, and the Aquatics send Archer back to Enterprise in an escape pod. He arrives to find the ship in disarray, with at least 14 members of the crew dead. The ship needs a replacement warp coil in order to travel at warp. Although adrift, Enterprise encounters an Illyrian spacecraft, damaged by the gravimetric energy generated by the Delphic Expanse. Archer attempts to trade with the captain, but he refuses to give up their sole warp coil. Meanwhile, the Xindi Council (Degra; another Primate council member, and Jannar, an Arboreal) summon a member of the Guardians, a trans-dimensional species. The Guardian admits to transporting the Reptilians into the past and encouraging Reptilian and Insectoid to remain on the Council. Upset, Degra insists on further examining Archer's evidence regarding the Guardian-Sphere Builder connection. Meanwhile, Ensign Sato discovers a message from Degra hidden aboard the Xindi escape pod, asking Enterprise to rendezvous with him in a few days at a nearby location. Unable to travel at warp, Archer is forced to attack the Illyrian vessel and steal their coil, although this will leave them unable to reach home for three years. Archer's decision is met with an emotional outburst from Sub-Commander T'Pol, but Archer justifies his actions as a necessity of war, saving billions of lives while making the Illyrian's journey more perilous. The episode reveals T'Pol hid a three-month addiction to Trellium-D, which she finally admits it to Doctor Phlox. Despite further damage, the raid is successful, and Enterprise heads for the covert rendezvous. =Errors and Explanations= Nit Central # Sparrow47 on Wednesday, April 21, 2004 - 7:31 pm: Archer tells Phlox that he's going to have to cross the line "for the first time." So, throwing that one marauder in the airlock didn't cross the line, then? LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 13, 2004 - 11:38 pm:'' He did not say “for the first time.” ' # Madame Sphere-Builder complains because they didn't summon the full council before calling her. Shouldn't she be more interested in why Degra's there? He's not a member of the Council, is he? 'LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 13, 2004 - 11:38 pm: She did not indicate that others were not allowed.' # ''The Undesirable Element on Wednesday, April 21, 2004 - 7:35 pm: When they find the hidden message from Degra, T'Pol tells Archer that there was also a STARDATE encoded. How do they know what a stardate is? Enterprise still uses months, days, and years. Dan Gunther on Wednesday, April 21, 2004 - 10:17 pm: TUE's right, I did a double take when I heard stardate. Huh? I guess it gets around the problem of the Xindi using an Earth date, but the humans shouldn't know what a stardate is... the only anti-nit I can come up with is that stardates are the invention of the Xindi (kinda neat), and the crew learned about the stardate system from the Xindi database or the computer on the Insectoid shuttle... but why then would 1000 units equal an EARTH year... unless it's a different stardate system... of course, they used a different system in TOS, so it might be that one... oh, I give up. :) Darth Sarcasm on Thursday, April 22, 2004 - 9:31 am: Just because we haven't seen humans using stardates to measure time doesn't mean that they don't know what they are. That's like saying Europeans shouldn't know what miles and gallons are. First, as you suggest, that could be a different stardate system. Second (at the risk of beginning a whole new Luigi/Sarcasm thread), no where has it ever been stated that 1000 units is equivalent to an Earth year (much less an Earth year to the day). In fact, there is more evidence to support that it doesn't, and it's only approximately an Earth year. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 13, 2004 - 11:38 pm: Yeah, but no indication has ever been given that such things exist in the 2150’s, as this is the first mention of the word on Enterprise. We are familiar with the Europeans. But no indication has ever been given that the Xindi use something called “stardates,” or that Hoshi deciphered its system. Establishing it now by dropping the casual reference to it that T’Pol does is a poor way to do so, IMHO. Darth Sarcasm on Friday, May 14, 2004 - 5:44 pm: You're assuming that T'Pol was referring to a Xindi method of time measurement rather than a scientific measurement that the Xindi happen to use. Humans and Vulcans may be familiar with the concept of a "stardate," even if its not a device they use for measuring time in this era. LUIGI NOVI on Friday, May 14, 2004 - 9:59 pm: My point is, the way it was dropped into the dialogue was sloppy and confusing, since they don't bother to mention what it is, or who developed it, etc. Darth Sarcasm on Sunday, May 16, 2004 - 1:11 pm: Nor do the writers bother to explain dozens of other bits of tech terminology that has been thrown at us in the past 30+ years. I didn't think it was either sloppy or confusing. I simply thought Archer knew what T'Pol was talking about, even if stardates isn't the way Earth measures time in this era. # The Undesirable Element on Wednesday, April 21, 2004 - 7:35 pm: Where did T'Pol get that mysterious trellium refining device? Did she make it? That's rather impressive I must say. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 13, 2004 - 11:38 pm: They made it back when they were looking to insulate the hull, before they found out in Impulse that it was harmful to Vulcans. AWhite (Inblackestnight) on Wednesday, November 13, 2013 - 12:26 pm: That device was destroyed in Rajiin, on their first attempt to synthesize trelliium in its 'unstable' liquid form. SeniramUK 15:07, November 23, 2018 (UTC) T’Pol probably remembered enough to build a new one! # Keith Alan Morgan on Wednesday, April 21, 2004 - 11:55 pm: They mention that sensors are offline, but they were previously talking about going to & hiding in a comet. Huh? How did they know where the comet was & what it was made of if they didn't have sensors? LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 13, 2004 - 11:38 pm: I reviewed the teaser and first two Acts, and no one said sensors were offline. Reed did tell T’Pol in the second scene of Act 1 that the comm system was down, and that because of this, the didn’t yet have a casualty list, but didn’t say anything about sensors, nor did Trip in the next scene. Indeed, at the end of the teaser, Travis said that the Xindi ships had broken off their attack and were returning to the system, and in Act 1, detects the Aquatic pod approaching. He couldn’t have seen that without sensors. inblackestnight on Tuesday, June 26, 2007 - 8:04 am: I believe they said nebula not comet, and KAM is correct about sensors being stated as offline Luigi. I think after receiving that distress call Archer asks something sensor related and Hoshi says "sensors are still offline." I'm sure they figured out the attack was halted when the firing ceased but detecting the Aquatic pod is a nit. Speaking of that pod, did it look like the Spere-Builder alien's from Harbinger to anybody else? inblackestnight on Friday, June 12, 2009 - 5:33 am: After watching this ep again I found that KAM is correct, they did mention hiding in the dust trail of a comet, and even though it would take three days they set a course for it. Also, I no longer think the Aquatic and Sphere Builder pods are all that similar looking. As far as the sensors being stated as offline, I'm betting that scene was filmed before the others. #Sooooooo, T'Pol has been shooting up with Trellium-D & Phlox never detected it??? LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 13, 2004 - 11:38 pm: How could he have? # Influx on Thursday, April 22, 2004 - 12:04 pm: In a case like this, couldn't they turn the gravity off? It would be much easier to handle those heavy beams that are scattered all over the place. They don’t want to risk being unable to restore gravity afterwards. # Chris Booton (Cbooton) on Thursday, April 22, 2004 - 3:37 pm: I'm surprised the prophets haven't done anything to stop the sphere builders. After all, if Earth is lost, Sisko will never be born. I'd love to see them give the sphere builders a piece of their mind. Sparrow47 on Friday, April 23, 2004 - 7:32 am: They certainly would have an interest, but involving them would probably lead to a whole lotta deus ex machina, which would be annoying. inblackestnight on Tuesday, June 26, 2007 - 8:04 am: Good point Chris, but didn't Sisko have to find the Prophets, like in Emissary, in order for them to become active? # I wonder how far that Alien ship was from their homeworld. If it's a three year trip at impulse, maybe they could have called one of their ships to pick them up? Sparrow47 on Friday, April 23, 2004 - 7:32 am: The captain said "We're new to this region of space," which exactly parrots what Archer has said on occasion. I think they were trying to establish that the aliens were like the Enterprise crew in a way; they were just starting to venture out into space, which makes for more angst on Archer's part, etc. SeniramUK 15:07, November 23, 2018 (UTC) In any case, there may not have been one available! # I'm surprised Archer didn't explain his situation and how if Earth is destroyed, the galaxy will be destroyed. I know, I know Temporal prime directive. Well, as Janeway would put it 'To heck with it'. ScottN on Thursday, April 22, 2004 - 9:57 pm: He already told the Illyrian Captain that the Xindi were going to destroy Earth. Instead of becoming Mad John Archer the Pirate, why not ask the Illyrians for transport to the rendezvous point? While this is going on, Trip could be working on the warp coil repairs (6 weeks -- yeah, I know he'd only get a few days worth of work done). Sparrow47 on Friday, April 23, 2004 - 7:32 am: The problem is, Trip said it would take "six weeks, if they had the materials; they don't." Thus, even if they had six weeks to work with, they still wouldn't be able to build a new warp coil, as they don't have the resources for doing so. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 13, 2004 - 11:38 pm: Actually, he said two weeks.SeniramUK 15:07, November 23, 2018 (UTC) There are two additional problems with ScottN’s solution. 1) The Illyrians will not want to travel into Xindi territory, in case it puts them at risk of Xindi retaliation. 2) Degra will be expecting to meet with Enterprise, not a ship belonging to another race. # I hope that they have someone working on their own warp coil. Rather than stranding the Illyrians for 3 years, it might be a few months. Return the Illyrian warp coil after repair work is complete on the Enterprise's warp coil. While it won't excuse Archer's actions here, it might help salve his conscience. SeniramUK 15:07, November 23, 2018 (UTC) Are you serious? It is clearly stated that Enterprise’s warp coil needs to be replaced. ' # ''Torque, Son of Keplar on Friday, April 23, 2004 - 11:12 am: During T'pols little trip to get her dope, there are sparks flying and for a brief second, a little flame erupts. How, may I ask, does this occur if the whole deck has been depressurized? Those sparks would need some oxygen to burn. ''Polls Voice on Friday, April 23, 2004 - 11:23 am:'' Perhaps they aren't (buring) sparks, but tiny tiny pieces of super hot metal. If they were at a hot enough temperature, they could glow. Though why they would glow to begin with remains a mystery. Must be those 50,000 Volt power couplings. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 13, 2004 - 11:38 pm: Their appearance and the sizzling sound effect make it clear that they’re supposed to be sparks. And why would hundreds of tiny pieces of super hot metal be showering down from the ceiling, especially if the deck is without oxygen? Where would such pieces of metal coming from?' # ''Influx on Friday, April 23, 2004 - 12:00 pm: I was wondering why Archer never even said "We'll see if we can get another warp coil for you, and return with it when we can." If they know the course they're taking, they should be relatively easy to find, and hopefully the mission would not last longer than the three years it would take them to get home. Archer may be reluctant to do that, as there is no guarantee that he will be able to keep that promise. # ScottN on Friday, April 23, 2004 - 4:54 pm: Another T'Pol In SPAAAAACCCCEEEEE(suit) nit. I assume she's suited because Cargo Bay 2 (the canonical cargo bay for all Trek, apparently) is in vacuum. There should be NO SOUND from all the falling things! inblackestnight on Tuesday, June 26, 2007 - 8:04 am: It wasn't a vacuum, it just didn't have a breathable atmosphere. If it was a vacuum, wouldn't some of the boxes be floating? About those boxes, if they were so easily knocked over, why haven't they already fallen from the battle? Cyber (Cybermortis) on Friday, June 12, 2009 - 6:56 am: Vacuum does not imply lack of gravity. The moon is effectively a vacuum yet has gravity. In the case of the Enterprise - and every other Starship we've seen - gravity is created artificially by 'deck-plating'. This plating works independently from the rest of the life support system, so a section of a ship may have no breathable air but it can still have gravity. In this case the cargo bay probably has an external breach that allows the air to escape. Unlike later ships Enterprise doesn't have force-fields that can seal such a breach, so the only action the crew could take is to seal the bay off until they have time to repair the hull. That they would continue to run the gravity system in the bay is understandable. Without gravity the containers would not only drift around the bay, but would be likely to smash into the sides of the bay when the ship moved causing even more damage to both the ship and the containers. Evidence; Travis finds the 'sweet spot' in Broken Bow, and area where the gravity field is reversed so he can sit on the ceiling. He specifically notes that every ship has such a spot between the gravity generators. (Which also tells us that artificial gravity is fitted to all ships by this date) Later in season one the gravity goes off in Archers quarters while he is taking a shower. While Archer calls engineering to get this fixed he gives no indication or comments that indicate any concern over running out of air. There are several examples from TOS and TNG where ships life support systems are listed as 'off-line', but the crew clearly still has gravity to walk around or objects can be seen not floating around as if there was no gravity. All of these examples indicate that the artificial gravity system on ships is independent of the systems that maintain a breathable atmosphere.inblackestnight on Friday, June 12, 2009 - 12:11 pm: Good examples Cyber, thanks. I stand/sit corrected; however, does that mean there would be no sound in the cargo bay? By Cyber (Cybermortis) on Friday, June 12, 2009 - 1:34 pm: Sound is basically vibrations passed through a solid or liquid medium. So such you could in theory 'hear' sounds that were being transmitted through the deck of a ship, even if there is no air in that part of the ship. In the case of this episode it isn't clear if there is, in fact, an external hull breach. All we know is that the atmosphere in the cargo bay - if there is one - isn't breathable. For all we know there is still air in the bay, but the system that replenishes the bay is offline, or the system has been disconnected from that part of the ship. (There is no evidence in Enterprise that every section of the ship has its own life support system. TNG is a different matter, since it is clear from (I think) Brothers that the Bridge on the Enterprise D has several life support systems. - admittedly this is for a vital part of the ship rather than a cargo bay). An older ship, and a less vital area of a ship, probably shares its sir supply with other sections. And as such damage could potentially cut an area off from fresh air. If the cargo bay, or one of the areas it is connected to, has suffered a major fire then the amount of oxygen in the air could be too low to support human (or Vulcan) life while still leaving a medium through which sound could travel - or such a fire could have left toxins in the air that would be fatal to inhale. By the same token 'sound' could be passed to a person through the deck even if there is no 'air' inside the bay. Either way there is no particular evidence to indicate if the cargo bay does or does not have air inside it - the damage to the ship could support both scenarios. All we can tell is that there is no (or not enough) oxygen in the bay to allow someone to walk around without breathing equipment. Just because T'Pol happens to be wearing a spacesuit doesn't mean that she couldn't have survived with just a face-mask or similar system that provided oxygen. It could be that the suit was more easily obtained. # Torque, Son of Keplar on Friday, April 23, 2004 - 8:05 pm: Did I accurately see one of the displays behind Reed tilted? Sparrow47 on Saturday, April 24, 2004 - 12:09 am: There were tilted display screens in a few scenes, adding to the damage effects. # Kazeite on Saturday, April 24, 2004 - 3:22 am: So, their warp core is damaged beyond repair and in order to replace it they need a new warp coil? That's two entirely different things... LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 13, 2004 - 11:38 pm: First of all, Trip told T’Pol in the third scene of Act 1 that the “primary warp coil’s fried”, and needed to be rebuilt from scratch. Second, even if he had said “core,” where was this established that the warp core and warp coil were “entirely different things”? Isn’t the warp coil part of the warp core? # If I'm not mistaken, it is MACO chick from North Star that was wounded. The trouble is, her nametag says "S. Money", not "Parsons", as Archer calls her. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 13, 2004 - 11:38 pm: If you’re referring to the armband over her left upper arm seen when Archer holds her after she’s hit, that’s her M.A.C.O. logo. # LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 13, 2004 - 9:02 pm: When climbing down to the floor of Cargo Bay 2 in the beginning of Act 3 to get the trellium, T’Pol falls, disaplacing her oxygen tube until she quickly replaces it. Shouldn’t those tubes be a bit harder to dislodge? For that matter, why is the oxygen even supplied by a tube that runs outside the exterior of the suit? Wouldn’t it be more sensible to have the oxygen delivery system integrated into the suit’s interior, much as is the case with astronaut suits today? It may be done this way for ease of use reasons, and to allow sharing of air if the supply on one suit is damaged, as shown in Minefield. # Phlox’s decision near the end of Act 4 to keep T’Pol’s addiction a secret from Archer was flat-out wrong, especially during the current time of crisis. Given Archer’s reaction in Stigma to finding out that T’Pol and Phlox kept T’Pol’s Pa’nar Syndrome a secret from him, just how many deadly illnesses does T’Pol have to get before Phlox deems it necessary to tell Archer? Josh M on Saturday, November 06, 2004 - 6:19 pm: Wouldn't doctor-patient confidentiality prevent him from telling Archer? He could probably tell Archer that she's unfit for duty though. LUIGI NOVI on Saturday, November 06, 2004 - 8:17 pm: Not if it calls her judgment as second in command of the vessel into question, and poses a risk to the ship. ScottN on Saturday, November 06, 2004 - 9:42 pm: Again, he could tell Archer that she's unfit for duty, without going into specifics. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 13, 2004 - 11:38 pm: The dark-skinned Xindi humanoid tells the Reptilian Commander in the opening scene of Act 1 that they want to interrogate Archer themselves, and that the Aquatics will pick him up from the Reptilians. So why do the Aquatics deliver him back to the Enterprise? I know Degra planned to meet the Enterprise at that rendezvous point, and this might have been part of his plan, but the opening scene of Act 4 with the Xindi Council, in which the Reptilians, Insectoids and Aquatics were not present, gave the impression that the Humanoids and Sloths were united in secret, and that the Aquatics were not in on their plans. Josh M on Saturday, November 06, 2004 - 6:19 pm: I assumed that Degra arranged Archer's return and I believe one of the later episodes confirms that. # LUIGI NOVI on Friday, May 28, 2004 - 4:14 am: Regarding that Aquatic shuttle used to deliver Archer back to the Enterprise in Act 1, does anyone else find it implausible that the Xindi Aquatics, who are non-bipedal, and don’t even wear clothing, have not only risen to a level of societal sophistication that they have an equal seat on the Council, but that their society has achieved the industrial level necessary to have spacecraft? Thande on Friday, May 28, 2004 - 11:53 am: Re the Xindi-Aquatics: funny you should say that, because the recent DS9 sequel series "Mission: Gamma" featured a cameo by an aquatic species called the Alonis, who do not have hands or other manipulators but have become technologically advanced because they can use telekinesis for the same purpose. Mind you, I thought that explanation was something of a cop-out...it seems with aquatic species you either make them humanoid (like the Aquans from TAS - OK, so we see how they can be industrialised, but why are they humanoid if they lived underwater) or like the Xindi-Aquatics (OK, so they have the right body form for underwater life, but how did they become industrialised)? Until someone finds a way around this, it's a lose-lose situation. # Why doesn’t T’Pol try beaming the trellium from the Cargo Bay? No mention was made that the transporter was down, and Chosen Realm established, contrary to Day of the Dove (TOS), that intraship beaming is safe, and even if we look past Chosen Realm as a nit, here she would only have to transport inaminate material, not people. Thande on Friday, May 28, 2004 - 11:53 am: Well, not necessarily, Luigi. We never see what happens after Archer dematerialises. Granted, I think the only other possibility is that he went into transporter suspension and rematerialised after T'Pol and the Triannons had left the room (which would also be a nit as suspension was, if I recall correctly, the innovation of Scotty on the Jenolen) but that doesn't mean we can assume it was intership beaming. Darth Sarcasm on Friday, May 28, 2004 - 3:52 pm: The Bridge would probably notice an unauthorized transport, which would probably make her obtaining the trellium unlikely. And for all we knew, the transporter was down, even though it wasn't specifically mentioned in dialogue.LUIGI NOVI on Saturday, May 29, 2004 - 12:44 am: Darth, T'Pol is the second in command. She can conduct a transport under her own authority. Moreover, she told Reed that there were materials in that section she needed. She could've beamed the trellim out using that pretext. As for the transporter being down, I would've liked if it were mentioned, to make her attempt to retrieve it more plausible. Darth Sarcasm on Saturday, May 29, 2004 - 8:42 am: Perhaps my use of the word unauthorized confused things. T'Pol clearly didn't want anyone to know that she was accessing the trellium. Even if she were to have used her own authority, someone would have probably noticed as those containers are hardly small enough to conceal... which would mean she'd have to beam the container of trellium, open it, seal it again, then beam it back into the cargo bay. This might look just a tad suspicious on the transporter log. This is, of course, assuming that she couldn't beam the trellium directly out of the container. But even then, there would be a log of the activity, which T'Pol likely didn't want seen.LUIGI NOVI on Saturday, May 29, 2004 - 3:26 pm: I don't know if they keep logs of the activity, or if with all the other emergencies relating to the current crisis, whether anyone would be wasting time looking at it. Even if they did, the only one who could impeach T'Pol with it would be Archer, and she can make up an excuse about beaming stuff that she thought Engineering might have needed. Darth Sarcasm on Sunday, May 30, 2004 - 5:42 pm: Whatever. It makes sense to me. People with addictions sometimes go through strange lengths to obtain substances they can obtain more easily through other methods. Sometimes it's the paranoia of being discovered. Sometimes they subconsciously want to be discovered -- a cry for help. LUIGI NOVI on Monday, May 31, 2004 - 8:36 am: The cry for help idea makes a bit more sense. I don't but the idea about the paranoia of being discovered, becaus there's no reason why going through the trouble of putting on an EV suit and descending into the Cargo Bay would make her more likely to be discovered than beaming the trellium. If anything, beaming it would be quicker and would be less likely to occupy her at at time when Archer and other crew members might be looking for her with regard to the repair and Xindi situation. Darth Sarcasm on Tuesday, June 01, 2004 - 11:09 am: Which is exactly the point! It doesn't make any more sense, except perhaps to the person making the decision to do one over the other. Having lived with a struggling alcoholic and been faced with hiding the empties in the bottom of the trash bag instead of the top of the recycle bag or "concealing" a half-empty wine bottle in the front of the cupboard, rather than on the counter where it can be seen or in the fridge where it won't go bad, I can tell you that many of the decisions an addict makes to hide their problem often don't make any sense. # constanze on Saturday, February 12, 2005 - 12:41 pm: I wondered why Archer, when he returned, didn't follow Daniels idea about using diplomacy. It was a good counterpoint when he was interrogated that he only used his story because his attack didn't work. If he contacted the Xindi council from a safe position, he could've swayed some council members. Can you really imagine that working? # I wondered why only T'Pol protested when Archer proposed his raiding plan. Shouldn't every officer be obliged to stop his captain from committing criminal acts? Or does backtalking and questioning always fall under mutiny? T’Pol’s thought processes are being affected by her addiction. # I have to say that I don't like this ep. or the direction portrayed. Not only because of the gloom, but because I dislike Archer making bad decisions the whole time. What happened to Roddenberrys vision of a better future, enlightened humans, etc.? There are no heroes like Picard anymore, with a sense of what's ethical right and honorable. Just because a war is being fought, all ethics fly out the window. It doesn't feel or look much like Star Trek to me anymore. (Not to mention the trashing of the Vulcans - Spock was one of the cool guys on TOS!) inblackestnight on Tuesday, June 26, 2007 - 8:04 am: So you would rather Enterprise miss its rendezvous and have Earth destroyed than Archer stealing a warp coil? Yes, stealing is wrong, but the needs of the many... Also, Picard hasn't even been born yet. SF is just starting out, they haven't achieved Picard's era of enlightenment. I must admit though, I knew Archer was going to steal that coil as-soon-as Damar said he couldn't have it. # While I found it very hard to believe that T'Pol would get addicted, reading over the board I wondered whether her disease made her more suspectible to the effects of the drug and lead thusly to the addiction? Because I can't think of a logical reason why a normal vulcan would try to experience emotions, if they already have them and just suppress them. '''constanze on Sunday, February 13, 2005 - 2:45 pm: Luigi (and ScottN), why would T'Pol be unfit for duty just because she experiences emotions? She has successfully hid her addiction till now. That she'll get the shakes going through withdrawal - will that affect her functioning as officer of the ship? ScottN on Sunday, February 13, 2005 - 5:30 pm: Are you implying that her behaviour in this episode (going into the damaged area alone in search of drugs, etc...) was behavior of an officer fit for duty? Note that I didn't say she should be thrown in the brig... only that she should be temporarily relieved of duty while under treatment for the addiction. OK, I didn't quite say that either, but that's really what I was getting at. constanze on Monday, February 14, 2005 - 2:42 pm: But that was in her spare time. So far, her decisions and facts and behaviour on the bridge were normal. She didn't make irrational judgements, and if she shouts at Archer because she's loosing control over her emotions - that's not unfit for duty? (Or should Trip be also relieved when he doesn't stop his ranting in the next ep., although Archer orders him to stop? Trip's overwhelmed with grief, T'Pol with anger and aggression.) She hasn't struck somebody; she hasn't endagered the ship or crew, she isn't curled up in a corner with her shakes. If she starts to have the shakes, she can plead sick for a few days and return, and I don't see why Phlox would need to break Doctor-patient-confidence to inform Archer of the cause of her condition. If a crewman/officer can't work for a few days, does it matter if its a cold or a sexual disease or sth. similar embarrassing? Phlox simply needs to inform the captain of how long the treatment will take/the illness will last, and if its infective. AWhite (Inblackestnight) on Wednesday, November 13, 2013 - 12:26 pm: We don't know if it was in her 'spare time' but the ship is barely holding together, there arguably isn't any spare time, particularly for the first officer. Not physically attacking a fellow crew-member or 'curled up in a corner' doesn't mean she's fit for duty. It's true that some addicts can still function while high, or even during withdrawals, but in a command structure if your cognitive abilities have been diminished in a significant enough way, which this certainly qualifies for a Vulcan, you should not be making decisions that effect others. ScottN on Monday, February 14, 2005 - 3:17 pm: She endangered crew members, specifically herself -- she darn near died. Because of that, she endangered the ship. constanze on Tuesday, February 15, 2005 - 2:24 pm: T'Pol acted stupidly once in her off time. I don't think that's comparable to endangering the ship by making a wrong decision on the bridge (and even then - humans are allowed to make mistakes, so why do Vulcans have to be perfect?) inblackestnight on Tuesday, June 26, 2007 - 8:04 am: The ship is heavily damaged, people are working around the clock to repair it, there is no off time. When Troi is taking the commander's test, Riker's words of wisdom are "your first duty is to the ship." T'Pol also told Pholox that she is having trouble dealing with her emotions and that suppressing them isn't working. For a Vulcan this is definitely something that will affect judgement. Phlox should've temporarily relieved her of duty.' =Notes= Category:Episodes Category:Enterprise